


Sakusa Kiyoomi

by siruveru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Gen, Guns, Killing, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruveru/pseuds/siruveru
Summary: Extra background on the relationship between Sakusa and Atsumu in my AU.
Kudos: 3





	1. 10 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU with Haikyuu characters and a lot of stuff going on. We have killers here, but there will be also bakers, and office workers. There will be M/M parings as the story progresses. While there is one main plot, almost all characters have found their way into my head with their background and side stories. This is one gives extra information on Sakusa and Miya's relationship.
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language. Feel free to let me know my errors, so I can improve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the tip of the pistol he moved slowly, carefully, the chin of that panicked face until it was facing him, and spoke.
> 
> “Run. As far away as you can”.

Sakusa walked 2 meters behind his partner on the right sidewalk of a dark alley. Only a few of the street lamps were working and the shadows they casted moved eerily against the road and buildings. A dull ache was beginning to build up in the back of his head thanks to the man not stopping his talking. He had gone over the details of the job for the 7th time when his chattering suddenly came to a stop. Sakusa lifted his gaze from the pavement and confirmed that they were almost there. He should turn the next corner left and enter the third door on the right, which would be open. His partner would kill the two people sleeping inside, then they would make the call and start cleaning the mess together. Sakusa hated killing because it created a mess, that’s why it was his partner did it. Two messes to clean. Ugh.  
They approached the corner, his partner still a couple of meters in front of him. As soon as he stepped one foot over the corner

_bang_

a muffled shoot resonated and his partner collapsed, a mess of blood and brains splattered on the floor.

Sakusa’s eyebrow twitched as he reached for his pistol.

A third mess to clean. 

Two strides and he would reach the corner. 

As he was approaching that corner and part of the perpendicular street came into view, he caught movement. Three dumpster had been pushed together and there, on their side, looking with huge panicked eyes at his partner’s brains, was dark-haired boy. 

He reached the corner with his third stride and his pistol lifted. The two men that should have been sleeping where there. One was looking at his partner’s brains, too, while the other had caught sight of the boy and motioned towards him, pistol already aiming at the boy’s head.

Ugh.

Sakusa’s eyebrow twitched, again. No, he was not going to clean a fourth mess. That was not happening.

_bang bang_

The boy turned his head so fast at the muffled sounds that Sakusa could feel his own neck strain at the sudden movement of those muscles. He saw the boy’s eyes widen even more as the two already dead men reached the floor with a _thump_ and their brains spread over the pavement. Shooting to the head was messy, but deadly and fast. He could accept that.

Sakusa crossed the distance between the corner where he was standing and the boy. He squatted next to him, pistol still in his hand, and looked. The boy’s eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets as he stared at the dead men. And at the mess, of course. Sakusa licked his lips and felt the fabric of his face mask at the tip of his tongue, and he studied the boy for a few long seconds. The boy was not really a boy, more like his own age. A _young adult_ , he had been called once. The young adult in front of him exhaled a shiver and Sakusa reached with his left fingers. He moved slowly, carefully, the chin of that panicked face until it was facing him, and spoke.

“Run. As far away as you can”.

That seemed to break his daze and he finally focused and took Sakusa in. He saw fear, realization, more fear, panic, and more realization pass one after the other in those brown eyes. But the last feeling the eyes showed before he stood up and ran away was a different one. Sakusa thought it was gratitude. 

He watched as the other ran out of his sight and turned to face the mess. 

Ugh. 

He hated that third mess, but he was somewhat happy that the fourth mess had been prevented. Sakusa placed the pistol back in his holster and reached into the left pocket of his coat for a pair of gloves, then rolled up the sleeves to stretch the vinyl over his forearms. He pulled out his phone and quick dialled a number as he went back a few strides to retrieve the briefcase he had left by the corner.

It was time to clean this mess. Such a pain that it was slightly bigger than anticipated, he thought as his eyebrow twitched.


	2. Nowadays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told you to run”, Sakusa said.  
> “And run I did, as far away as I could”, the man replied.

Sakusa didn’t really understand the need for an expansion, but that was not his job. Tendou had decided it, so it should be ok. The last week had been a non-stop flurry of construction workers, painters, decorators, furniture being shoved in and loud yelling. Oh, how he hated that. 

It was quiet now as he and Tendou walked down the stairs shortly before dawn, but he lifted one eyebrow as he heard some noises at the back of the new space adjoining the bakery. Sakusa straightened his back and slowly moved towards the source of that noise, Tendou right behind him, but came to a stop as a bleached-blonde man appeared from behind a fridge and almost collided with him.

Sakusa’s eyebrow twitched as he stepped back instantly to put some space between them.

The unexpected man regained his balance and began mumbling an apology while lifting his gaze to look at him and he froze. It was just a couple of seconds, but he could see the string of emotions that flickered over his irises in those two seconds: fear, realization, more fear, panic, and more realization, topped with a cherry of gratitude. A cheeky grin spread over the right side of the man's face.

“I told you to run”, Sakusa said.

“And run I did, as far away as I could”, the man replied. 

A moment passed and he watched as the man tilted his head in... was that glint in his eyes amusement? 

“I never expected you to follow”, the man chuckled.

Sakusa’s eyebrow twitched.

Sakusa only noticed that Tendou had been silent when he heard his soft steps and suddenly there he was, standing closer to him than to the other man, but almost in the middle. He could feel the lopsided smile on his face.

“I thought I would be doing the presentations, but this looks more like a... reunion?” his eyes moved inquiringly from the blonde man to Sakusa, and back, that smile never leaving.

“Remember the Kaito job?”, Sakusa asked Tendou, his own eyes never leaving the man in front of him.

The blonde lifted an eyebrow.

Sakusa could hear the myriad of file cabinets that were Tendou’s brain cells open and close, his mind trying to reach the Kaito file. He knew it would be fast but, once again, Tendou exceeded his expectations.

“Oh!” Tendou exclaimed. His eyes widened and his lips pursed against his teeth in one of his rare and strange weird little smiles. “The _boy_ ”, he purred.

The blonde lifted his other eyebrow and mimicked Tendou’s smile.

“This is Sakusa”, Tendou informed. “He works for me”. Sakusa saw the small inviting tilt of Tendou’s head.

“My name is Miya Atsumu”, the other man took the hint and presented himself, now focused solely on Sakusa. “This is me and my brother’s shop, so we will be seeing each other frequently”, he looked at Sakusa with interest. “I guess, since you work at the-“

“You _do_ know his work”, Tendou cut that sentence softly but coolly, lopsided smile showing teeth, leer eyes open and calculating, left eyelid drooping, hands in pockets, back hunched a bit so he could look at the other man at eye level.

“I _do_ ”, Miya acknowledged. His back straightened, a warm but still amused smile on his face.

Sakusa’s eyebrow twitched again. Not many people could hear Tendou say that, in that tone, looking like _that_ , and still stand nonchalantly and _smiling_.

“And I’m standing here today and opening this shop with my brother because yes, I _do_ ”, Miya continued. “I can proudly say I do know how good he is at his job, and for that I’m thankful”. 

With that, he turned to grab some boxes and started walking towards the back of the shop.

“Well, that was...” Tendou said, shifting his weight to the heels and slowly spinning around to look enquiringly and amused at Sakusa, “Interesting”. 

“That was irritating”, Sakusa replied, the nail of his right pinky scratching absently at the rubber band of his face mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if you did!

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I wrote anything it was the 90s. The past century. Omg. Haikyuu has somewhat brought me out of hibernation and due to the covid lockdown in my country, I fell into the depths of ao3 and tumblr and read, and read, and kept on reading fanfiction like it was the 90s, lol. I think that got my writing juices moving and after a few long routes with my bike to mull it, I started writing.  
> This is just a side story. I'm writing as things come to my head. I guess I should have a chapter outline or something, but I know for sure that if I plan everything too much, I will end up not doing it. Things will happen, let's see at what pace and order...


End file.
